<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as Dark Midnight by QueenOfChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510686">Sweet as Dark Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfChaos/pseuds/QueenOfChaos'>QueenOfChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But I'm probably gonna chicken out of writing the fights in detail, Evil! Batfam, I tagged this as graphic violence just incase, LoA! Batfam, M/M, OJT Week Day 1: reverse robins, Omega Jason Todd, background Ra's/Bruce, it's from a poem abt helen of troy, might change the title later cos i lowkey hate it, the robins are all Bruce &amp; Ra's kids, which seemed kinda fitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfChaos/pseuds/QueenOfChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The League of Assassins is one of the Justice League's biggest threats. Despite this, they know precious little about them.<br/>So when they find out that the al Ghul's are holding a tournament for the hand of their only Omega son, they send Arsenal as a spy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as Dark Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kinda feels like cheating because while this is reverse Robins it lowkey doesn't matter, because the other Batfam members aren't going to show up much.<br/>But also...I did think A LOT about this AU and why reverse Robins is the only way it makes sense. I'm gonna post some ramblings on that in the comments bc I don't wanna clog up the author's note section to much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back when the Titans where just starting out- when they were just a bunch of starry eyed, stupid kids in brightly coloured costumes- the first few weeks felt like a massive sleep over. And as kids do at sleepovers, they spent a lot of time telling each other creepy stories while huddled together, inhaling cheetoes.</p>
<p>Most of those stories were about the League of Assassins and their mysterious leader.</p>
<p>Now that Roy actually is approaching Nanda Parbat he deeply regretted that. The chilly, mist covered mountains already had a surreal atmosphere to them, even without the stories running wild in his head. It's his tenth day in the mountains of Tibet, and while he hasn't seen the mystical city yet, he could tell that he was getting closer. Mainly because every one of his senses is screaming at him to go back.</p>
<p>He keep trying to convince himself that there's no way the league are actually flesh-eating demons, or wraits, or vampires. They have to be just humans; none of the discreet scans Zatanna and Dr. Fate ran on Batman ever came up with anything.</p>
<p>Suddenly- he didn't even hear anybody approach- an arm winds itself around him, trapping his arms while a sword is pressing against his neck, just strong enough to draw a bit of blood. </p>
<p>Roy freezes- if he tries to move even a single inch, he'd cut his throat. Instead, he focuses on the other man's scent, to see if he can gauge his emotions, but beyond the fact that his assailant is another Alpha, the scent doesn't reveal anything. No emotions, nothing. As casual as if nothing is going on.</p>
<p>"Do not move" the other Alpha hisses, his deep voice carrying only a hint of an Arabian accent.</p>
<p>The man lets go of Roy's arms and slowly cirles around, keeping the sword at Roy's throat. He's dressed in a green and gold tunic made out of shiny silk over black pants, cut loose enough to allow a full range of motion. There's another sword fastened to his back and a dagger, as well as an array of throwing knives on his belt. The entire esemble screams of wealth and status, but most of all the way the obvious pride in with the Alpha carries himself.</p>
<p>Roy suspects man would still be intimidating in his PJs and without the weapons. The archer isn't quite sure, since the pictures on file were quite outdated, but he's guessing the man in front of him is Damian al Ghul, heir to the League of assassins and eldest son of Batman and Ra's al Ghul.</p>
<p>Damian has been accessing him in turn, with sharp, emerald green eyes, and Roy's obviously been found  lacking.</p>
<p>"So you fool think yourself worthy of my brother's hand" he sneers.</p>
<p>"Um, I guess so..yeah?"</p>
<p>"Pathetic" the Assassin snorts, and that's the last thing Roy hears before getting knocked out.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>He wakes up in a surprisingly nice room in what he assumes is Nanda Parbat. There are no windows, and it seems to be underground, but that's the only resemblance the room shares with a cell. It's light enough, through- surprisingly- electric lighting. It seems a bit out of place for a mystical, and ancient lair carved into a mountain, but it makes sense to avoid smoke and the light fixtures are elegant enought to blend in.</p>
<p>The furnishing is antique, mostly made out of Teak wood or stone and probably older than Roy.</p>
<p>Roy's hackles rise at the feeling of being so deeply in enemy territory, soothed only slightly by the fact that they left him his gear. All of it, he's double checked, taking special care to see that his bow is unharmed.</p>
<p>He seems to have passed some sort of test, despite the fact that his answer was less than stellar. Or maybe they want to see a couple of quick deaths in the arena. He's not planning on sticking around long enought to find out.</p>
<p>There's a letter at the door, informing him of the next days events and the rules. He has two more days before the offical start of the tournament. The time was designated for training, but  in Roy's case, he's more interested in geting a lay of the land. And getting a feel for the competitors.</p>
<p>Their rooms, along with the training halls they're allowed to use, are all in the same training compound, one usually used for the Leagues recruits. All exits are so closely guarded that Roy doesn't want to risk trying to get a peak at the rest of Nanda Parbat just yet. </p>
<p>It's quite an ensemble of competitors. There are some familiar faces, like Henri Ducard, Malcom Merlyn and Slade Wilson. The rest Roy doesn't recognize, but they all exude an aura of power and confidence. And while some are keeping their cards more closely to their chest, like Roy himself is doing, some are blatantly showing off their skills in the training room. Most of all a woman with white braids and a pair of terrifying red blades.</p>
<p>The fact that he doesn't actually have to win is getting more and more comforting. He just hopes he's done with his reconaissance before he has to fight against her.</p>
<p>He notes down all he can, but there isn't a lot of useful info floating around. Mostly, he spends the time in his room, trying to come up with a way to survive even one round.</p>
<p>                                                                                                             ------------------</p>
<p>Of all of the threats the Justice League has, the League of Assassins is the one they know the least about. And that's despite the fact that one of its leaders is a JL founding member, and reluctant ally. Batman shows up to aid the JL in Alien invasions, and when dealing with international threats, while fighting against them all other times. They can never refuse his aid, and there were a lot of battles they would have lost without him, but it always came at a price. Namely, the fact that Batman spent their joint missions collecting data on the Justice League, and hatching plans for how to take them down if he ever had to.</p>
<p>They tried to do the same in turn, but Batman was resistant to mind reading, didn't show any magic signature or other enhancements, and didn't reveal a thing in conversation. When they tried to follow him home, they found that Nanda Parbat is hidden in magic and also covered in a thick layer of Lead, as an extra super-prooving. So while he gradually learned all their secrets, Batman and the League of Assassins as a whole where still mysteries to them.</p>
<p>They only knew about his eldest two sons- Damian and Tim- because he took them on missions a few times when they were teenagers, as a training exercise. The JL members might have thought, for a second, that they could get some information out of the children, but they talked as little as Batman did. Roy hadn't met them, he was still in the Teen Titans at the time, but he'd talked to Hal about them, who had described them as creepy little gremlins. After having met Damian, Roy agreees. Except he oviously had a growth spurt, and had to be in his mid-twenties at least.</p>
<p>The kid's father- Batman's mate- was an even bigger mistery. The League had found out his name- Ra's al Ghul- but that was about it.</p>
<p>When the JL heard, through some of their more shady contacts, that the al Ghul's were holding a tournament for the hand of their only omega son, the heroes knew that it was their only chance to find out something more substantial about the LoA. And possibly, about all the other villains who would be in attendance.</p>
<p>Roy had a hard time convincing the other heroes that he was the correct choice for the job, since he didn't have any powers, but in the end, that was what made him a perfect fit. Batman no doubt had psych evaluations and profiles on all the notable heroes- Roy did not make that list. And thanks to his somewhat shady past- this was his first mission back on the good side after a short stint as a mercenary and arms dealer- he was the one hero who had somewhat convincing motives.</p>
<p>                                                                                                             ------------------</p>
<p>Roy had assumed most of the villains were here because of the other benefits of mating an al Ghul: the power and status, and the huge dowry. Thats why he'd been surprised at some of the other competitiors, people who already had massive wealth and and huge power.</p>
<p>He understands that a lot better looking at Jason. The omega is incredibly beautiful, with shiny black curls, plush, red lips and glowing golden skin. His eyes are a soft jade colour, with little specks of gold in them, and he had a smattering of freckles across his nose that just looked cute.</p>
<p>But while he is beautiful, he also exudes the same aura of power and quiet confidence as his brother, if slightly less arragont. He defies the western standards for what an Omega should look like, by being tall and muscled and having sharp features, instead of the often praised omega softness.</p>
<p>There's no doubt in Roys mind that this Omega would have Alphas fighting over him even if he were dirt poor and without any standing.</p>
<p>Roy only manages to stop staring when Damian clears his throat rater loudly, only then remembering the reason for his visit- all of the suitors were to introduce themselves to Jason and give him a courting gift. Damian is chaperoning, which he doesn't seem happy about in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Sorry,...I..uhm, it's just... you're very beautiful" The archer stammers. He doesn't have to look at himself to know that he must be as red as a tomato. Curses of being ginger.</p>
<p>Damina scoffes at that, and tells his brother something no doubt disparaging in arabic. He doesn't even bother whispering, which is just plain rude. </p>
<p>Jason pays him no mind, though, and instead focusses his gaze fully on Roy.</p>
<p>"Thank you", he smiles "It's nice to meet you. My name is Jason." He introduces himself casually, as if this wasn't an entire event just about him.</p>
<p>It makes Roy relax just a tiny bit. "My name's Roy. Harper. Also known as Arsenal. I'm ..." He'd thought a lot about how to introduce himself, especially in a way that made his participation in the tournament more believable. It turns out he doesn't have to, as Damian interjects:</p>
<p>"He was a third rate superhero who decided to become a fourth rate mercenary." Damian smirks.</p>
<p>Ouch, but well "Yeah, that's pretty much it."</p>
<p>Afraid of further questions, he reaches into his bag to present his gift. He'd been very proud when he made it, but looking around, it's clear that he was off his mark. The reception hall that had been chosen for the ceremony is already filled with gifts from Jason's other suitors: Expensive, elegant jewelry and fabrics. There were a few daggers mixed in, but they're clearly ancient, ceremonial pieces.</p>
<p>"I brought you a gift. A gauntlet." He'd called it a shocky glove the entire time when he was working on it, but that terminology seems out of place, somewhat.</p>
<p>"Oh" Jason stepps closer to inspect it, moving elegantly for somebody his size.</p>
<p>"Put it on me" he demands, holding out his hand. He's standing close enough now for Roy to smell him- he has a lovely scent, of spicy tea.</p>
<p>Roy misses the clasp a couple time, trying to get the gauntlet on. It fit, if just barely. To mask his nervousness, he explains the functions: the electric shocks, how the battery life works, the solar charge function and how to exchange the batteries. Jason doesn't seem bothered by him talking way too fast, or the way his hands linger just a bit longer than they need to. Regretfully, there are only so many closures on a gauntlet, and he had to let go eventually. He's already drawn it out for much too long, if the murderous look on Damian's face is any indication.</p>
<p>Bright blue arches of electricity dance over Jason's knuckles as he flexes his hand, and the delighted, airy laugh he let out in response almost made Roy's heart stop.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about the red, by the way. I didn't know your whole colour scheme." Like his brother, Jason was dressed in elegant green and gold. Roy had tried to make the gauntlet look as much like jewelery as he could, by making it less of a real glove, and more airy, consisting of metal bands that weaved around in geometrical shapes and setting in small rubies at the edges. It's the pretties thing he's ever made, but compared to the jewelry in the room it seems incredibly clunky.</p>
<p>"That's alright. I like red."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this :) Please Comment if you did or if you have any constructive criticism </p>
<p>Also, if you want to talk to me, my Dicord username is QueenChaos. <br/>(I know my usernames are lowkey cringey, but that's just a side effect of being on the internet since your teens. I don't remember my FF.net username anymore, but I can guarantee you it was even worse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>